1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of communicating, and more particularly to selectively self-inflatable devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, messages that become discernible only to a recipient upon performing some act have been known. For example, it has been known to provide message cards which, upon opening the leaves of the card, a switch is actuated to start a programmable read only memory (PROM) driving a sound synthesizer to form an audible message. Other types of message cards may employ a foldable structure of paper or cardboard which folds into a particularly predetermined shape upon opening the leaves of the card.
What is desired, however, is a three dimensional message arrangement actuable upon opening some container or card having automatic means for resulting in an enlarged, with respect to the size of the container, message which is self producing after opening the container.